


Once upon a time in Brooklyn

by stuckypocketguide (PocketGuideTyrant)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing prompts, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/stuckypocketguide
Summary: I want to draw Steve and Bucky as they once were, just two kids from Brooklyn: living in each other's pockets, full of innocence, mischief, and love. Love for each other and love for life. 
And no one gives me better drawing ideas than you! This is a collection of answers to my drawing prompts on tumblr, which by the way is still open!
Many thanks to all of you who sent in prompts. Some might take longer time to answer, but I'll get to all of them eventually. <3 <3





	1. Sunday morning is for snuggling

 

Based on this prompt:

 

 

 

thank you @casfucker for the fluffy prompt :)) I think Steve knows where Bucky is most ticklish.


	2. Hold on and never let go

Based on this prompt:

 

thanks @steebthesmol! here is my version of Steve being the little spoon – i’ll do the push-up one later :P… hope you like it. I imagine Steve would draw something like this (before or after serum?..) from memory. a sad little headcanon..


	3. The Star Spangled Man

 

Based on this prompt:

 

 

:D)) so here we have Steve dressed up as a USO girl and I think Bucky went off to get a camera somewhere. I loved this prompt anon! I think i’ll do another one of Steve in this outfit together with Bucky ;-)

 

 


	4. Don’t worry, I got your six

 

Based on this prompt:

 

 

Thank you @bplotd ! Here is the first one, Steve and Bucky back to back, ready for a fist fight (second round?..) Great fun doing the fighting pose. Will try out something even more dramatic later..

 

 


	5. The Best Nickel Ever Spent

 

 

Who cares if Bucky blew three dollars at the fair to impress some girl. This is where it really counts. 

based on part 2 of @bplotd ‘s prompt

 

 

Not quite the shenanigans at the deli counter ..I ended up with something cheesier ;-) but food fight!! I should really do a food fight. And before that.. I should colour this drawing.. ahh…

 


	6. A Lost Moment

 

Bucky remembered that precise moment. It wasn’t anything earth shattering. It was just a whisper, in his young heart of 17, that the soft ache he felt when he looked at Steve meant to be something very important. He held on to that memory as long as he could. After all, if it’s lost, does it mean it never happened? 

 

based on this prompt:

 

 

thank you @optimustaud for the lovely prompt!


	7. Muscle Memory

**Muscle Memory:** (from wikipedia) … is a form of [procedural memory](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FProcedural_memory&t=MmU4NGM0ZWZhYmQxYzA2MmVmMDEyNGE1NGVjOTZlMDQwM2JmZmE2Yyx3Z2sxNnVuZg%3D%3D&m=1&b=t%3AJjiAqpFx25yepvWa6_DiEQ) that involves consolidating a specific motor task into memory through repetition.

I understand you Steve.. I was a bit obsessed with Bucky’s lips too. 

based on this prompt:

 

 

Thank you [@rogersxbarnesx](https://tmblr.co/mq3bVZ9gIZhSMELlQra1VVA) 

It’s great fun drawing sleeping people :))) 

 

 


	8. This is what really happened

 

double date, world fair, Dr. Erskine, .. ok ok. but this too! 

 

based on this prompt:

 

 

Thanks @kajmere ! hope you like it and it's not too sad.. *sniff* *sniff*

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
